Go To Sleep
by FloatzelUsedTorment
Summary: Gravity Falls is normal...as normal as it gets, at least. A killer is loose in Gravity FAlls. A killer that leaves no clues except a note. A killer with a creepy smile...Dipper, Soos, Mabel and Wendy investigate the murders. Rated T for murder, vomiting and descriptive murder aftermath (Ex. His organs were hanging out of his severed limb, covered in dried blood with bite marks)
1. Chapter 0ne-The First Victim

**Hey guys! So many Slender Man in Gravity Falls fandoms. What about the other creepypastas? Poor Smile Dog…Rake…Jeff the Killer…oh wait! This is a Jeff the Killer story! Yup, this is dedicated to our creepy-smiling, knife-wielding, child-molesting buddy Jeff! Here we go!**

**Sunday July the 3rd**

**10:02 p.m**

Lee laughed as Nate doubled over in pain. The taller blonde had just socked his friend in the stomach. Nate, gasping got up and took a deep breath.

"If you're spending the night, we have to set some ground rules on violence."

Lee chuckled.

"Just good fun. Good night."

"Good night."

Nate climbed into his sleeping bag on the floor and shut his eyes.

**Sunday July the 4th**

**12:44 a.m**

He felt shaving cream all over his face and a feather beside him. His sleeping bag was wet and his hand was in a bowl of warm water. His face was probably decorated with mustaches and unibrows in Sharpie was well. Nate sighed and sat up in bed. Staring straight at him was this weird creature, wearing a gas mask covered in slime. Nate screamed and the creature laughed.

"Gotcha, Nate!"

Turns out the creature was Lee in an old scuba diving helmet that he covered in peach jam. Nate sighed and went back to sleep.

**Sunday July the 4th**

**1:21 a.m.**

Nate woke up again. No more damage than that had already been done to him. Good. But staring straight down at him was another face, like a giant moth dripping weird grime. Nate screamed. Lee again, naturally. Just some paper mache. Nate was seriously getting tires and didn't know how many more masks he could take.

**Sunday July the 4th**

**3:08 a.m.**

Nate woke up again to another face staring down at him. This one was a pale, ghostly white with a creepy as hell giant smile. Nate yelped in shock, then rolled his eyes.

"Har-dee-har-har, Lee. Seriously, stop it."

'Lee' simply smiled bigger. Nate turned a bit and saw Lee, his face asleep on his study desk, in front of him half a paper mache clown mask.

Wait.

Nate turned back to the other face. That couldn't be Lee. Nate screamed.

"Go to sleep," the face said in a raspy voice, like nails on a chalkboard scratching _their _nails on a chalkboard while eating salt.

"Um, L-" Nate started to scream.

But he never finished. A knife had appeared near the face. Before Nate could finish getting his friend's name out of his mouth, the knife was in his face.

**Sunday July the 4th**

**9:17 a.m.**

Lee stretched and blinked groggily. He grinned. Looks like he didn't have time to scare Nate again.

"Happy Fourth of July, Nate!" Lee called.

No answer. Odd, because Nate was an early riser. Lee turned around.

"Wake up, dweeb."

Lee walked over to Nate's bed and kicked his friend lightly in the back. He heard bones crunch and snap inside.

"Um…"

Looking at his friend closer, Lee shrieked. He could hardly see Nate's facial features due to cuts and bruises making the skin slightly mushy. Scrapes and blood covered Nate head to toe. A giant cut on his stomach showed a couple organs. And every finger and toe was cut clean off. Lee stared at Nate for five seconds and began to puke. For the next three minutes, vomit was spilled all over his best friend's corpse. Lee grabbed his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello? I'm here to report a murder? Evidence? Ummm, well…"

That's when Lee saw something floating in his own vomit. The thought of what it was made the teen barf again. It slid off Nate's corpse and flipped over. Lee saw it was a sheet of paper.

"One seconds."

Picking up the paper, written on it in blood, (probably Nate's, Lee thought), was:

I cAmE t0 a neW t0wn

tHEre Is n0t 0Ne t0wN 0n the gL0bE

I have n0t c0mPlEtly wIped 0uT

Lee dropped the phone.

**So, there's the first chapter. Did you enjoy? I hope you did. See what I meant by 'Rated T for descriptive mentions of vomit, murder and injuries'? Review, next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter Two-The Wiki

Stan took a sip of coffee and groaned. Sure, opening the Shack for 24 hours made more money, but he was so freaking tired. At around four am, he fell asleep. The only people still awake were Dipper and Soos, who ran the Shack the rest of the night. Soos was fast asleep on the couch. The employee hadn't moved in four hours, so Stan was afraid he was in a coma. Dipper was wide awake as if it had never happened.

"In the latest news, a teenager named Nate Holt was murdered last night. The only evidence was a rather disturbing note." Shandra Jiminez said on the TV.

"What? Dipper cried, almost instantly in the room.

The kid could sense a mystery a mile away.

"Our team interviewed Lee Yellman, the only other person with the victim at the time"

Lee appeared on the screen, looking afraid.

"I'm pranking him, you know, like best friends do, I fall asleep, I wake up and he's dead! I don't know how the f*ck this happened, but I'm going to find that killer and f*cking kick his sorry ass silly!''

Next, some news on snakes smuggled from Malaysia into the Gravity Falls Zoo came on. Dipper had already left to his room.

Dipper sat on his bed and opened the laptop.

_Stan, why must your WiFi be so crappy? _The boy thought as he waited for Google to load. After about three minutes, (longer than it should be), Dipper had found the story on Nate's murder on the Gravity Falls News website. There was a screenshot of the note. Dipper followed some other links to other news, but then…he stumbled upon **it**.

The Creepypasta Wiki – Something Pale and Silent

It explained about how the author woke up one night and saw something pale and silent moving around his room. It finally climbed on his little brother's bed and waited. Once his little brother woke up, it said in a creepy as hell voice, "Go to sleep," and stabbed his brother multiple times. He delivered many brutal beatings, and finally left. The author was able to take a picture on his iPhone without the killer noticing.

The photo showed a pale face with weird eyes and a huge. Creepy as hell. Smile. Dipper knew he would have sleeping troubles. It also mentioned the killer, 'Jeff', could only be summoned by somebody or something with immense power. Dipper knew he had his killer, though it seemed impossible. But in Gravity Falls, the impossible is possible.

But only summoned by immense power? Dipper began to think. When it hit him.

He was about to confront a certain triangle.

**There we go, Chapter Two. Shit, I wrote too well in my opinion, I'm going to have some sleeping problems.**

**Dipper: You're not alone.**

**Welp, that's all for now, see ya!**


End file.
